A Choice out of love
by PrincesLexi
Summary: Its my First FF. Dimitri tells Rose they can't be together after the cabin no attack Dimitri is a dhampir. Rose runs to Adrian. Rose graduates early, she's Adrian's guardian they get married. this is four years later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer V.A. In no way shape or form belongs to me. If it did Rose and Dimitri would be together and Tasha would be dead . It all belongs to the much talented Rachelle Mead. **

**Songs also not mine.**

** This is after Shadow kiss except no Attack and Dimitri is a dhampir after the night in the cabin he told Rose that they couldn't be together. Rose was pissed off went to Adrian he arranged for her to graduate early and be his guardian. They got married after some time. Rose knows Abe is her dad, their living at a court in Spain. Dimitri is Lissa's guardian. Lissa is with Christian.**

Rose POV

"_And you where standing in the wake of devastation when you waiting in the edge of the unknown. And with the cataclysm raining down insides crying save me now. You where there impossibility alone. Do you feel cold and lost in desperation you build up hope but failure is all you've known. Remember all the sadness and frustration and let it go, let it go."_

I woke up to the sound of the song on the radio. I grabbed my alarm clock and trow it at the wall and said "Thank you Linkin Park." Just then my husband walks in chuckling, I glare at him. He smiles his no worries smile " Little Dhampir was it really necessary to kill the alarm clock?" I roll my eyes "yes, it was playing a song I didn't like." Adrian smiled "well then it deserved to die." I shook my head "I gotta get going don't wanna be late to work." Adrian pouted and said "We moved half way around the world to be away from everyone and you still work like crazy. Abe is paying for everything, and your still guarding." I smiled " you know me I have to be active and not have time... to think." He nodded and sighed "you still love him after all this time." I sighed and answered even if it wasn't a question "yes, even if he broke me. I still love him, but I love you too." He smiled and grinned before saying "Yes my wifey loves me, but more than him? I don't think so."

Just then Anton came running in "mommy! Daddy! " Adrian smiled as he picked up our son and asked "Whats up kiddo?". Anton looked just like Adrian he had green eyes and the Adrian messy hair do, but my color hair. Anton answered "Daddy, I want to go to the park today. Can we go?" I laughed as I walked to the closet to grab my guardian clothes knowing Adrian couldn't deny him anything. Just then I got pulled in to Lissa's head. She was talking to Christian very excited she said " I can't believe Abe is flying us out to Spain for Anton's birthday. I know Ashley misses him a lot." Ashley their daughter. Pyro then said "Dimitri doesn't even ask about her. Are you sure we shouldn't bring him?" Lissa knew everything she shook her head "No he asked us not to talk about Rose remember?" Pyro nodded "Okay , Okay but should we tell Rose we're coming?" Lissa laughed "Abe wants to surprise her so I'm guessing that's a no." Just then I managed to get back in my own head.

I managed to get dressed and walked out to my boys. Adrian was making me coffee and Anton was eating his cereal. Anton looked up and said "You have to work today mommy?" I smiled as I grabbed a donut and answered " Yeah hon, and I have lunch with your grandpa today." Adrian smirked "I'm guessing Abe want's you to go alone?" I eye rolled and answered "He want's some 'father daughter' time." Adrian nodded "well we're gonna go to the park today." I smiled knowing Anton talked him into it. I kissed both of them in the cheek "Alright be safe and please don't get in trouble while I'm at work. Love you both." with that I walked out the door to guard some Moroi that wanted to go out of the wards today.

APOV (A= Adrian , Ant= Anton)

I smiled to myself as I watched mine and Rose's son get ready to go to the park. I was thinking take that Cradle Robber I got the most wonderful girl in the world and you practactly gift wrapped her for me. I still remember that day she came running to me.

**~Flash back~**

_I was laying in my bed channel surfing then I head the banging on my door I thought 'what now?' . I got up and went to my door and who should be there but my goddess herself . I smiled and she said "Well you gonna let me in Ivashkov or are you gonna stand there looking at me like you want to undress me?" I smiled and moved out of the way letting her in grinning as I said " what can I owe this visit to or are you here to bask in my presence?" She laughed but something was off very off. I pulled her into my arms and asked "Rose what's wrong?" she sighed into my chest " He... He left me." and by he I knew she was talking about that cradle robber Belikov I had to be there for her. She said " I talked to Lissa she knows everything... Adrian I want to leave I don't wanna wait till graduation . Please help me." I looked down into her pleading eyes. I knew there was a way . " Go sit on my bed I'm gonna make some calls Little Dhampir." she nodded. I called my aunt the Queen and asked if she could get Rose to graduate early. She asked why I said I wanted to go work at the court in Spain and wanted Rose to be my guardian that she was the best. My aunt agreed sure she hated Rose but she loved me and if I wanted something I got it. I smiled "Little Dhampir?" Rose looked up at me and said "Yeah?" I looked at her "Your trials are tomorrow in Spain we have to get going." Rose looked at me as if I was crazy. I said "Go pack we need to be in the airport soon. Oh and you'll be my guardian until Lissa graduates." Rose nodded and ran off to collect her things. I was happy I helped her because I loved this girl more than anything she's my muse._

**~end of flashback~**

Anton was putting on his little boots. I had never thought of me as a father or even Rose's husband but I loved it. I only drank when it was getting to hard Rose helped me keep it together a lot. I smiled at my son and said "Ant you ready to go to the park." he nodded and said "Papa podemos jugar fútbol?" (dad can we play soccer?) I grinned and smiled "Si ve por tu pelota." (yes go get your ball) being in Spain helped him so much. He was gonna be three soon and he already knew English and Spanish. As we went to the park he told me of his friends from day care and how none of them picked on him like they picked on the other dhampir's . I smiled knowing it had to do with me being his father and Rose being a bad ass guardian his mom.

DPOV

My Roza is with Ivashkov I pushed her into his arms. Now I'm here in my pitiful life. Being the Princess guardian isn't what bothers me it's that Roza should be here with me next to me, but no she's over with Ivashkov being his _wife_ I had tried to block out all things Rose, but I couldn't I still loved her four years later and that night in the cabin was still replaying in my mind. The Princess walked in looking happy yet like something was bothering her that look I knew it meant they where going to go on a trip to Spain or in other words I got some time for me. Great!…not. Lissa started "Guardian Belikov, Christian, Ashley, and myself are going to Spain for the weekend. You can have those days off Guardians have been hired for the trip." or in other words you said you never wanted to see Rose again so you get to stay home while we go see her. Good going Belikov . Just then the voice in my head I've been calling Alex speaks up _She was ours and you let her go you douche bag _I responded _I had to she wouldn't have concentrated and become a great guardian. _Alex spoke _great guardian? You jack ass shes off with Ivashkov being his all his while we're here fantasizing about her. _Lissa looked at me and started "Dimitri do you love her?" I looked down and said "it doesn't matter princess she's married to Lord Ivashkov." Lissa sighed and said " she was yours and you broke her maybe you should come to Spain with us. You can't hide from her forever." then I knew she was right. I had to at least make sure she was being treated right.

Alex spoke again _we can get her back. _

I said _no shes married, we will just watch her from a far._

Alex grumbled _man we need to get layed and since you refuse to do it with anyone but her maybe..._

I really didn't need him to remind me about everything again so I just went for a jog.

**What do you think? **

**Review please! **

**And your all going to hate me next chapter.**

**Princess Lexi :-) **


	2. Chapter 2 Oo

**Disclaimer I own nothing Rachelle mead owns it all even the Russian god. Sighs **

** So I got one review that means I'm gonna keep going even if its just for one person. Yay! Thank you _Dimitrigirl27 _on with the story we go. **

**I was gonna make you guys very sad this chapter but got a better idea.**

**-Princess Lexi **

Rpov

Once I was back in court and dismissed my dad said to come to have lunch with him right after my shift. I got to the restaurant and there he was Abe Mazur like him normal self the Turkish mobster. I grinned "Old man!" he chuckled " Little girl" and went up to hug me. We hugged then I asked "whats up old man? I know your here for Anton's birthday but something else is up." Abe sighed something unusual for him and said "well.. dear daughter I have some information here that someone wants your husband out of the picture. Queen Tatiana is planning to name him her heir to the thrown." This was a lot to take in at once I asked "why Adrian?" Abe looked at me like I was crazy "Believe it or not he's been doing a lot at this court since you guys got here four years ago. The Queen is impressed with his changes hes more responsible and well she wants to meet Anton. I spoke to her a few days ago she's coming to his party." I felt my jaw drop the queen bitch hated me. I just nodded and said "why does she want to meet Anton?" my father smiled "I've been bragging about him when ever I see her." I shook my head in defeat. Then said "ok dad then what do we do to protect Adrian?"

AntPov

Daddy had to drop me off at day care because of some business that came up. I really wanted to go with him but he said no that these men where not nice. I got to day care and was sitting there when Ashley taped my shoulder. I was surprised I said "Ash! What are you doing here?" Ashley had blue eyes like Christian but mommy called him Pyro. She smiled and said "mommy had to come early." thats when I saw her guardian behind her he wasn't the normal one that came with her and he was looking at me funny. Ashley said "oh! This is mommy's gwardian. Dimitri this is Anton." I waved and said "hi guardian Dimitri . My mommy's a guardian too." he smiled and said "really whats your moms name?" I smiled and said "Rose Ivashkov".

Dpov

The princess got us all on a plane as fast as she could we where in Spain early. The princess asked me to drop off Ashley in day care. Ashley was excited to be here but she wouldn't tell me why. When we got there, there was a little boy playing by himself and Ashley ran to him and taped him on his shoulder. The little boy turned around and asked her what she was doing here. She told him the princess had to come early then she introduced us. "oh! This is mommy's gwardian. Dimitri this is Anton." I smiled and the little boy said "hi guardian Dimitri. My mommy's a guardian too." I smiled not a lot of dhampir's kept their children in court I asked "really whats your moms name?" his answer had me torn up inside "Rose Ivashkov". I couldn't believe they'd kept this from me Rose was a mother then I saw her in his hair his skin tone, he had Ivashkov's hair. Alex spoke to me then _well well looks like Ivashkov has been getting some and we haven't. _I really didn't want to hear him so I asked "do you have any brothers and sisters?" the little boy looked down at his hands and Ashley shot me a look of 'what the hell just shut up'. He shook his head "mommy and daddy say their happy with just me, but I want a little sister." he looked so sad if I could I would have helped his mom with his sibling problem. Just then whose to walk in but Roza her self.

**Muaw haha Cliffy I know. If you want to know what happens next Review!**

**-Princess Lexi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own V.A. R.M. Does **

**On with the show. **

RPOV

Adrian had called me to pick up Anton from day care on my way home. I got to the day care and that's when I saw him. There he was Dimitri, and he was talking to my son. Dimitri turned and saw me. Shit! A voice deep down inside of me was screaming _He's Hot! Hot! And shag-able. _I kept the surprise off my face and smiled at Anton and said "Kiddo mommy's here for you!" Anton ran into my arms and sad "Mommy! Look look Ashley and her mommy's guardian are here can they come play with us? Please? Por favor!" I sighed and looked at Ashley and asked "Ash do you want to come play with Anton at home?" then turning to him I will not call him Dimitri or Comrade it will be him or Guardian Belikov. I put on my guardian mask and asked "would that be alright Guardian Belikov?" when I said that some venom leaked into my words and I saw a bit of pain go into his eyes, but it was gone in an instant. He looked at me and nodded "of course Guardian _Ivashkov I'm_ sure the Princess wouldn't have a problem with it." Then Anton spoke "mom where's daddy?" I shrugged "he said he had a meeting with some royals." Anton nodded and we all headed to mine and Adrian's home.

APOV

God how I hate these things royals sucking up to me because of my aunt. I reached for another cup of scotch and noticed two guardians there. I didn't know them then I felt a hit at the back of my head and it all went black. I had this dream:

_I was in the forest following Rose and Anton, but they couldn't see me. I tried to reach for my son, but he was too far away to reach. Then I saw where they where headed Rose was in black and crying Anton was holding on to her fighting to look strong. They walked up to a coffin I wondered 'who died? My aunt? Lissa? Belikov?' then I looked inside and the body there was one I was not ready to see... My own.._

I woke up screaming. Then I heard a voice I didn't want to hear I turned and there he stood Victor Dashkov. He said "well, well look what I have here the heir to the thrown." wait what is this loon talking about I'm not the heir to the thrown, am I? I turned to face him and spat "what are you talking about old loon? I'm not the heir to the thrown." Victor smiled in a conniving evil way and said "your dear aunt is on her way to Spain to surprise you for your son's birthday, and announce you are her heir, but now I have you." crap! I sure hope Rose finds me soon.

DPOV

Rose has been acting weird well weird for her. She keeps looking at the door and the clock. Then she got a look and called the court as far as I could tell Adrian was late, and she was worried. Alex spoke _Jealous much? _I responded _can't help it can I? She should be mine not his. _Alex _oh get over it jack ass you left her remember? Did you want her to go and be a nun? _I glowered at Alex just then Rose snapped me out. I heard her say "Dad Adrian didn't make it to his meeting. Have you seen him?" wait dad whose her dad? I heard her say "no, no I don't think he had his guardians with him." then I heard her hang up. What was going on here?

**Sorry for the short Chapter I promise to make the next one longer.**

**Review! **

**Lexi lovels you all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my Reviews they make me warm and fluffy inside... **

**Disclaimer I own nada nothing zilch Rachelle Mead does. Though I would happily take Dimitri for a weekend or two. **

**On with the show**

RPOV

Where the hell is Adrian? Hes never done this before. I was pacing to the point I forgot Guardian's Belikov's presence that's until I ran right into his chest. I looked up and saw something close to lust in those deep brown eyes then he spoke "Roza... I mean Rose whats going on?" I quickly pulled out of his arms I sighed and said "Adrian is missing." He looked at me like it wasn't a big deal, but then again he didn't know the Adrian I did. I smirked and said "He has never done this gone missing. He's not the playboy you believe him to be." Anton ran in just then and said "mommy! Grandpas here! He want's to see you now." I smiled at Anton and said "come on lets not leave him waiting." I turned to him "you coming Guardian Belikov?" He looked at me in surprise. To be honest I wanted him to meet Abe ok more like Abe scare the crap out of him.

We walked into the living room and there was my father with his hired muscle looking very distressed. Great! That voice in my head was saying to me _introduce him to dad like this 'Dad, this is Dimitri Belikov the man that stole my virginity and then broke my heart.' _I smirked as Guardian Belikov took in who my father was. What I wasn't expecting was the welcome he gave him. My father said "Dimitri my boy! It's been a long time since I saw you!" then he asked "How do you know my little girl?" I smirked inside. I had told my dad everything about my mentor and how it all happened, but I had left out his name. I watched as Guardian Belikov answered "I was your daughters mentor at the academy." My fathers gaze became very troubled and he said "her mentor? Her only mentor?" Guardian Belikov nodded. That's when I remembered that Adrian is missing. I smirked "Dad as much as I'd love to watch you kick Dimitri's *** wince * **ass my husband is missing we need to go look for him." My father nodded. Then something occurred to me, and out of nowhere I said "I'm going to sleep please watch Anton and Ashley . Dad don't let anyone wake me up until your sure I'm not dreaming." Guardian Belikov looked at me like I was losing my mind I just said "I believe my husband will visit my dreams ." With that I walked to my room.

APOV

I kept trying to get into Rose's dream's once she figured out I was missing she'd try to get contact with me. Then right when I was gonna give up I got her.

**~Dream~**

I made it my surroundings. Rose was there she ran into my arms and said "Where are you Adrian? I'm worried sick about you, and Dim-" I cut her off there "Wait cradle robber is here?" she looked sad her aura was all over the place sad mad worried and then darkness. She nodded and said "he's with my dad" great! The cradle robber is here made my day that much better ...not! Wow Rose's sarcasm is rubbing off on me. I said "Rose.. Babe, Victor kidnapped me my aunt was going to pronounce me her heir. I don't know what he wants with me, but please keep Anton and yourself safe, and come save me. I'm in a wearhouse somewhere close to the court." Rose nodded and said "I love you Adrian, and I will find you hold on ok?" I smiled "I love you more." That's when she started waking up.

**~End Dream~**

I woke up then and Victor was watching. Then I heard him say "Rosemarie has made him into a strong man. The Adrian Ivashkov I use to know would be crying for his mother, and demanding to be released. Now look at him hes not the weakling I was expecting." I laughed. Yes I laughed and said "Hey crazy I'm right here hasn't anyone told you it's not polite to talk about someone like their not in the room?" Victor glared at me and said "you'll be a great addition to my strigoi army." I couldn't hold the terror from showing in my face then I said "your going to have to turn me loon! I wont do it willingly ever!" Victor Smiled in a creepy way, and walked out not before saying "I will get you to turn or I will turn your son." Aww Crap! I hope Rose is keeping Anton close by.

AntPov

Grandpa and Dimitri where outside I heard yelling, and mommy was sleeping. I heard grandpa say "Adrians missing and you being here is not going to help her. You left her you killed her that day." Daddy's missing? I had to go find him I saw Ash falling asleep I waited and snuck out of the house. I got to the park where daddy and I had played that morning. I saw a man looking at me from the other side of the gates I had to ask him if he had seen my daddy. This man looked old and he was a Moroi I could tell. I walked up to him he said "hello I'm Victor do you know a boy named Anton Ivashkov?" I smiled and said "That's me! I'm waiting for my daddy." the man smiled but something was different about him. Victor said "Your daddy asked me to come pick you up. He's waiting for you somewhere special." I got really really excited "Okay! Wait does mommy know?" Victor shook his head "no your dad said its a surprise for her too. Come on the suns gonna come up soon." I ran out of the gates to the man and he took me to a shiny black car. I got in and there where red eyed monsters in the car. Uh-oh I think mommy and daddy are gonna be mad at me for playing with this man.

**Oh no poor Anton is he gonna be turned or will Adrian sacrifice himself? Or will they both be turned? Will Rose save them? What else did Abe tell Dimitri? Will Dimitri have his knee caps? Review Review!**

**- Princess Lexi :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I own nothing Rachelle mead owns it all. **

**So who shall die? I'm not telling yet. Keep reviewing I lovels you all.**

**On with the show**

**Oh I"m starting with a Three Days Grace song not mine theirs I don't own it. **

DPOV

_"I always knew you'd come back to get me, and you always knew that it wouldn't be easy to go back to the start to see where it all began or end up in the bottom to see how it all end's. You tried to lie and say I was everything. I remember when I said I;m nothing with out you I'm nothing without you. Somehow I found a way to get lost in you let me inside let me get close to you, change your mind I'll get lost if you want me to." _

I felt like that song had become my life. I love Roza and I broke her. Alex spoke _Dude if you keep moping around like a hopeless romantic im gonna start thinking you bat for the other team. Catch my drift? _I eye rolled and responded _I'm not gay I just love a goddess whose no longer mine. _ I walked into the hose after Abe and I had our little 'talk' more like him threatening to break every bone in my body if I hurt Rose's marriage. It went like this: Rose "My husband visits me in my dreams" and with that she walked to what I presume was the bed room. I was watching Anton play with Ashley when Abe spoke "Dimitri come outside with me for a second. We need to talk." Oh boy Zmey wants to talk Alex speaks up in my mind _Man grow some balls and face the father of the girls virginity you took then treated like a whore. _I walked out hoping this wouldn't end with me in a body bag. I turned to face Zmey and said "yes Abe?" He glared at me and don't get me wrong the mans scary he makes me wanna piss my pants. I could see how him and Roza are related. He spoke "I know why my daughter left St. Vlads. Academy. I know what YOU did to her, and how you treated her after. I expected a lot more out of you. Your no man your a coward! Listen here and listen good. My Daughter's husband is missing and she doesn't need you here confusing her anymore. Stay away from her, and if I hear you hurt her and cause her marriage any trouble I wont hesitate to disembowel you." I looked at him wide eyed and said what I thought was the best thing to say at the time "I love her.." Abe looked at me like I was crazy and said "You hurt her. Mess with my blood again and it wont matter how much respect I have for your mother." I swear I was about to soil myself this man is not one to be messed with. One of his guardians came up and kicked me on the back of the knee while the other punched me in the eye. I honestly didn't want to fight. Then the one voice that could stop this fight... Rose she screamed "Where's Anton?"

RPOV

I woke up to Ashley coming into the room she looked at me with her eyes wide "Auntie Rose wheres Anton?" I looked at her confused "Honey, wasn't he playing with you?" she shook her head "I took a nap and woke up he wasn't there anymore." I ran out of the room looking for him every where and screamed "Where's Anton?" I saw Guardian Belikov limp in with one eye closed and my father behind him with a bemused expression. My father spoke "what do you mean _kiz_?" I whispered "he's not in the house..."

APOV

I was sitting there praying to god telling him i'd be good if he helped me out of this one when Victor walked in with a triumphant smile. "Adrian you should have taught your son not to talk to strangers." That's when I saw my boy behind this twisted man, but next to him was someone I would have never thought to help Victor.

UPOV

The queen had chosen her heir and I couldn't believe she picked him out of everyone in the world she had to pick Adrian. I knew he was the only one she liked but he wouldn't change our world and that little tart he called his wife he would let her rule. I would not see it happen that little man eating whore would not get close to court. I looked up Victor offered him my help of course no one would think about me helping Victor controlling Stirgoi. I saw Adrian's son and hated him from that second he had her hair and skin tone. Why did she get a happily ever after when she took what I wanted most? I smiled as we approached Adrain his son's hand in my grasp. I smiled "Adrian how are you? All tied up? Look I brought you a visitor." Adrian shot me a look of pure hate and spoke to the little boy "Anton, are you ok?" the boy nodded and held out his hand to his father I pulled him back and snapped "no you don't come on I'll show you to your room." As I lead the bugger to it's holding cell I mean room I heard Victor say "Adrian you have till sun rise to make your choice."

LPOV

I was so excited to be in the Spanish Court I missed Rose and Anton a lot Adrian too. So when I got word that I was needed for a spirit seminar I jumped on board. Christian sat threw the whole thing I had told Dimitri to take Ashley to day care but he had sent me a Text that Rose had invited her over. I was on my way to Roses house when I got there, there where a lot of cars and guardians there my first thought was Rose killed Dimitri or Dimitri killed Adrian. Rose ran out to me and hugged me close mumbling "hes gone" I asked "whose gone?" I thought Dimitri ran out but I was wrong she said "Adrian and Anton where taken."

***evil laugh * who could the Unknown point of view be? **

**Thank you to my reviews! Review some more!**

**3 Princess Lexi **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I own nothing Richelle Mead does!... Sadly**

**Thank you all for my Reviews Keep them coming. Reviews make me happy :D**

**On with the show.**

RPOV

I was in Lissa's arm's trying to explain that Adrian and Anton my son were taken, I saw him watching me then out of nowhere I pushed Lissa away and started yelling at Guardian Belikov "This is your fault if you had been paying attention to him like I asked you! He would still be in the house!" my anger was flaring at the lost of my son. "But no! Since hes my son and since you don't love me what should my son matter to you!" Dimitri looked at me with pain and sadness in his eyes, then I realized spirit darkness was getting to me. I ran out of the house and started running with no real direction in mind. When I stepped out of the wards I was assaulted by ghosts, I didn't want to fight them off and there was Mason he smiled at me with a sad smile. I asked him "do you know where Anton and Adrian are?" Mason shook his head. I asked "Do you know who took them?" He nodded and I heard a chilling voice say _Victor Daskov _**(sorry if the names wrong.) **I couldn't believe it. I had heard he'd escaped from jail, but no one really knew how he did it, but at this moment it didn't matter he had my son then I asked Mason "Do you know where there keeping my son?" He nodded I thought gee thanks Mase I smiled "can you tell me?" He nodded and pointed to a bunch of warehouses not far from the court. I smiled and said "thank you Mase Love you. I'm sorry you died." He just smiled and disappeared I ran back to my home I knew I needed reinforcements this was one thing I wasn't going to risk on my own.

UPOV

Victor's game was getting old why didn't he just change Adrian and kill the kid? I was happy with our plan but I wanted it done now. I hate waiting and how can I not once Rose is broken I can happily take whats mine. I saw the kid and decided it was time to get the plan going. I picked him up and said "hey honey wanna go get some candy at the store?" the little twerp was excited and said "Yes! Does my daddy know?" I smirked as I said "no but don't you want to come with me I promise I'll take you to see your mommy after." The brats eyes started sparkling I knew I had him. I smiled and picked him up "come on lets go, I'll make it fun." the kid smiled and said "okay! Lets go." he yelled "Love you lots daddy!" I wonder if the kid knew that would be the last time he'd see his father not that I cared. Victor passed me and nodded in approval if he knew that once I left and Ivashkov was going to either awaken on his own or be awakened. I got in the SUV with the kid and drove as fast as I could away from there and picked up my phone calling the person I knew wouldn't suspect me. The phone rang a few times and then he picked up I said "O.M.G. Dimka! I found this cute little boy at the mall. He said his name is Anton Ivashkov!"

DPOV

Rose was driving us all nuts ordering everyone when my phone went off. Rose glared at me I looked at the caller I.D. And it said Tasha. I picked up and said "Tasha?" she practically screamed into the phone "O.M.G. Dimka! I found this cute little boy at the mall he said his name is Anton Ivashkov!" I was surprised and deep down I had a bad gut feeling about this, but I asked "What mall?" she told me it was one thirty minutes from the court and that she wanted him with Rose right away. I told her I was on my way and ran to tell Abe. I found Abe watching Rose act like a drill Sargon over the Guardians. I pulled him aside and spoke "Abe.. I got a call from a friend saying she had found Anton at a mall thirty minutes from here." Abe looked at me suspiciously and said "I'm coming with you and so are my Guardians. It's my grandson out there." I nodded and we went off without telling Rose. I drove as fast as I could not wanting anything to happen to Anton or Tasha. What I couldn't put together is how Anton got that far, he's three years old he can't drive. Abe spoke "Do you trust her?" Alex spoke in my head _Yeah Dimitri do we trust her? Don't give me that friendship crap it's been two years since you turned her down and now out of nowhere she's in Spain with Rose's child? _I spoke "Tasha, I don't know if I trust her two years ago I turned her down for the one hundredth time and now she's here it doesn't make sense." Abe nodded in agreement. We got to the mall in twenty minutes and I didn't expect to find Tasha with a line of Strigoi ready to fight and Anton in tears in her arms. He wasn't my son, but he was a part of Roza, there for I loved him not mattering who his father is. Tasha spoke with a cold voice "Dimika, you must chose leave with me or the kid gets it!" I saw Abe stiffen. I said "I'm not leaving with you and that boy is going home to his mother Tasha." she smirked and said "That blood whore isn't going to get her kid or husband back at this minute hes probably been awakened." Oh shit Adrian! Just then I saw Abe's guardians take out their stakes and I knew we where going to fight. Tasha sneered then I saw it she was no longer a Moroi. She had become on of the undead. That's when I ran towards her with my stake and tried to stake her a sad attempt at that. It was the distraction they needed I saw Abe throw fire balls. I went to get Anton from Tasha I talked quietly "Tasha put him down we'll talk." she shook her head that's when I punched her in the face and took Anton I turned and she was gone. Crap!

APOV

I heard my little boy yell "Love you lots Daddy!" and it broke my heart. I sure hope Rose finds us soon. Victor walked my way with a smug expression and said "so Adrian whats your choice? You or your son?" I just spat at him "neither loon I'm not going to awaken by choice." Victor shook his head and said "so sad looks like one of my friends is going to have to help you here." I saw a blond Strigoi walk up and smirk as he said "Lord Ivashkov it'll be my pleasure to help you awaken." and with that I felt him bring a human to me and say "this ones weak just drink" I couldn't help myself I was weak I drank and as I drank I felt the Strigoi push me to drink faster and more then I took the humans life. At that moment I felt the change take in me my muscles felt stronger I could hear clearer. I heard her foot steps above and smirked as I said "we have company." Rose came threw the door and saw us all there she looked at my face at my eyes and the body and I knew I would be the first she tried to kill in that room. I spoke "Babe look at me I'm strong like you." she shook her head and said "I'm sorry. I love you." and with that I saw her pull out her stake and I fought her I kicked her ribs but she kept coming.

RPOV

As I plunged my stake at the opening Adrian gave me I felt a part of me die along with him. I was still wondering where my father and Guardian Belikov had gone. I just knew I had killed the father of my son, my husband, and my son was missing. I staked stirgoi left and right I ran into the cell and all that was there was Anton's jacket. That's when the world went black.

**This was sooo hard to write. Don't hate me for it. Review Review**

**-Princess Lexi **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I own nothing! **

**I really want to know what you guys think. I am very sick but I dragged my bum out of bed to write the next chapter * evil laugh *. There's a surprise in this chapter. It might just be the cold meds speaking, but I want Dimitri to suffer for a chapter ….or two.**

**On with the show**

RPOV

I opened my eyes and saw white my first thought _noooo not a hospital _second thought _Anton where is he!_ I must have screamed out the later because a deep husky voice said "shh he's right here sleeping." I breathed out when another voice spoke "Guardian Ivashkov I will not let anything happen to your son. The Queen has ordered me to watch him." I sat up and saw a Hot! Dhampir with golden skin and green eyes holding my son. I asked "The Queen? And who are you?" The hot guy smiled a full smile and I blushed slightly. Dimitri made a throat clearing sound I thought _Jealuse much comrade? _ The guy spoke "I am Guardian Micheal Copper one of the royal guards and at this moment your sons private guardian, your son was kidnapped and your husband turned. The Queen is taking this as an attack to the Ivashkov family that includes yourself and your son." My jaw dropped at these news.

The door opened and in walks in The Queen looking mighty sad she had the look of a mother that just lost a son, and to my utter shock she picked up Anton and hugged him close then she spoke "Rosemarie how are you feeling?" I looked at her and let a tear drop as I spoke "I failed.. I couldn't protect Adrian … I'm so sorry." She looked at me and said "Non-sense you protected him the best you could, and look at what you have his son. Rosemarie I want to say I approved of your marriage after you married Adrian he became a strong responsible man. I just wish I had been able to tell him how proud he made me." then she pointed at Guardian Copper "As for Guardian Copper I would feel better to know my nephews son was protected at all times. Please don't take it as an insult, but the Ivashkov family has been targeted. I need to have all of the family protected at this time. Your father agrees, and it's time you where treated like part of the Ivashkov family. Plus he could be a perfect father figure for your son." I saw my eyes widen and Dimitri growled Guardian Copper looked uncomfortable. She spoke again "Adrian sent me a letter a month or so ago asking me for a favor. The favor was if anything where to happen to him to make sure you where protected, and your son have a father. At first I was shocked how could he ask me this, but I know Guardian Copper and his family. He would also be able to protect Anton from anything. I must ask you to let me spend time with this darling child he is so much like Adrian. I miss him greatly."

I just nodded and then had to ask "Did someone give me drugs or something? No offense Queen, but where's the Queen Bitch I've come to know?" She laughed the Queen Bitch laughed and shook her head. Saying "Ah Rose when you come to be my age, and see your choices taking away one of the people you love the most. Adrian was like a son to me I only regret not getting to see him the last few years now I want to make the most of it. You and Anton where and are his family. He loved you with all his heart and he made it known to me his father and all of the Ivashkov family. In his service you shall be seated with all of us. Now I must go." she turned and put a sleeping Anton in Guardian Copper's arms and I heard her tell him "Guard him with your life."

Guardian Copper was the first to speak "Awkward huh?" I blinked away tears and said "I miss Adrian.." Dimitri looked pissed I didn't care that his male ego was hurt by the fact the queen had picked a new husband for me. I heard Anton talk in his sleep "Mama? Mama? Donde esta papa?" ( Mom? Mom? Where's dad?) Then he opened his little eyes looked right at Guardian Copper and asked "Quien eres tu? Donde están mi mama y mi papa?"( who are you? Where are my mom and dad?) To my complete shock Guardian Copper answered in fluent Spanish "yo soy Guardian Copper. Tu mama esta aquí y tu papa no se donde esta." (I am Guardian Copper. Your mom is here and your dad I don't know where he is.) Anton tried to jump out of his arm's the moment he saw me. I couldn't hold back the tears much longer so I reached for my son. Once he was in my arms I just cried and cried. I heard Dimitri get up and leave I thought _coward_. Then I felt someone hug me strong arms much stronger than Dimitri's arms he smelled yummy too. I told myself _stop Rose you lost your husband you staked him. Stop thinking things about this hot yummy Guardian with sexy green eyes. _He murmured in my ear in Spanish can I scream turn on! Oh wait my sons in my arms. Anton looked at me and said "Daddy's gone. He told me he loved me." I hugged my son and said "He loved you every day he was with us." Anton put on his brave face and looked at Guardian Copper and asked "Why are you hugging us?"

MPOV (Couldn't help it Micheal Point of view)

I couldn't help myself I had to hug her that Guardian Belikov wasn't any help. He walked out of the room. No idea what was his problem, but this girl was cute and special. On the way here the queen had told me a lot about her and how much her nephew loved his family. I could see having to stake her husband had taken a lot out of Guardian Ivashkov. My largest shock was that the queen was playing match maker she wanted me for her nephews widow. When the little boy asked me "why are you hugging us?" I just smiled and said "Just thought you needed a good hug kid." He smiled and said "Guardian Copper what shall I call you? Are you my new friend?" His mom smiled and I answered "you may call me Micheal and I'm your new Guardian I can also be your friend." Then his mom asked "Anton where were you? I didn't find you where your daddy was." I saw terror in the boys eyes and he looked down. I heard him whisper "I saw her change.. she killed a Moroi drank all his blood.. she said she was gonna take me and Guardian Belikov and we would be a happy family.. she wanted to change me.." I gasped someone wanted to turn a three year old boy an innocent three year old boy. What did Guardian Belikov have to do with this it wasn't his son. I heard her ask "who baby? Who was she?" He looked at me and spoke the words "Lady Ozera" I heard Rose say "that bitch. She will never hurt you baby never." He looked up at her and said "Mommy she said that Daddy's mom was going to die next,daddy's dad, and Queen Ivashkov too. She tried to kill Grandpa Abe. Don't leave me mommy." I couldn't believe it Lady Ozera was out to kill the Ivashkov line. Rose looked at me and said "Micheal please go tell the Queen that her life is in danger from Tasha Ozera." I nodded and got up walking out of the room I ran into Guardian Belikov. Oh boy. He glared at me and said "She's mine don't get any ideas." Whaa ego problem? So I did what I do best played it cool. "Hey man, I don't see you in there comforting her being there for her or her son. Plus I'm here because the Queen wants me here now if you excuse me I have to call the Queen." with that I stepped out to a quiet corner to call the Queen.

**Review review! **

**I'll try to update soon.**

**-Lexi **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I own nothing R.M. Owns it all.**

**:-) Awesome Reviews. Mauh and yes Dimitri is a Bastard … most of the time. I think he gets off too easy. So I'm gonna make him suffer a little. *smirk * hope you enjoy this chapter. More sexy Micheal to come.**

**P.S. I don't really like Lissa so she wont be in here much unless you want me to somehow off her. I love Adrian but I had to sacrifice him for my story to work. Anywho here's the next Chapter review please.**

RPOV 

As I lay in my hospital bed soaking in everything that had happened. I couldn't help to look over to my son who was once again asleep with his guardian. I was trying to make out what was Micheal's deal he was hot and not in the normal way there was something more to him. He was about 6'3 not too tall but still tallish, he was well built more than a normal dhampir there was a lot of muscle there and he was wearing a tight shirt that showed off his muscles well. That's when I felt Lissa's panic and confusion. I let myself go into her head.

_ Lissa -"Guardian Belikov? Why aren't you in the room with Rose? Is she ok?" _

_Dimitri nods and sais "Yes shes fine just having a break down. I wanted to give her some space to grive." Lissa just thought Is he jealous I wonder whose in the room with Rose. Lissa asks "Is Rose alone in the room?" Dimitri turned all red and Lissa saw a glint of jealousy in his eye and he answered dryly "No. Anton and … His new Guardian are in the room." Lissa said "You should be in there. Why are you out here all on your own? Whats stopping you from telling her you love her? Pride?" Wow who was she and what had she done with the real Lissa. Dimitri turned to Lissa and said "I love her more than anything... But I can't take her pain. It's my fault this happened I should have protected her and her son. No its not pride stopping me now excuse me Princess." He walked away and Lissa started coming into my room. _

Thats when I felt someone shaking me and saying "Rose! Rose!" It was the hottie himself not Dimitri but Micheal. I looked into his green eyes trying to read him I read worry, panic and something else I couldn't pin point. Anton said "mommy where you with Aunt Lissa?" I nodded and understanding showed in Micheals face I looked at his lips his full kissable lips. Deep down I wanted to kiss him but I knew I shouldn't just then the door opened and I felt Lissas shock and surprise.

LPOV

I walked in and saw Rose looking at this guy i'm guessing he's the new guardian Dimitri is jealous of. Rose was looking at him like she wanted to kiss him. I cleared my throat as I walked in and the guy jumped back. Did I mention hes kinda hot looking. He looked like a teenager caught kissing some guys girl friend and then Anton spoke up thank god. Anton said "Auntie Lissa! Is Ashley here?" I smiled at him and nodded he turned to the guy and said "this is Guardian Copper hes MY guardian. Come on lets go find Ash. I wanna play with her." The Guardian bowed and followed Anton out of the room. I raised my eye brows at Rose. She just shrugged and said "Whats up Lis?" I sat down in the foot of her bed and said "what's with the extra muscle?" Rose just smiled and said "The Queen thinks Anton and I need to be guarded and well she's also doing a favor for Adrian." she flinched at Adrian's name. I had to ask "Whats the favor for him?" Rose just sighed and started explaining.

MPOV

As Anton dashed away to that little girl who I presume was Ashley I thought about what the Queen had said. Why was she choosing me for this task? Did the Queen know who my father is? Did she know that I knew more about Rose and Princess Lissa than I let on? Anton brought me out of me revery by asking "Are you going to be my new daddy?" Wow the kid wasted no time. I smiled and said "I.. don't know kid, but I will be your new friend."

**Muahaha Review Review . **

**I have the next chapter well thought out and beware for surprises. Who is Micheal really? **

**- Princess Alexis **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I own nothing R.M. Owns it all.**

**I see we all like Micheal ^_^ well I love him but I may be Biased. But don't get impatient there's lots to come remember Tasha and Victor are still out there. And lots of thanks for the reviews.**

_2 months after Adrian's Death_

RPOV

Even in pain time kept moving and things kept changing. We moved from Spain to the Royal Court in Pennsylvania (I don't remember where it is . ), but we didn't move to our own house we lived with Lissa and Christian. Anton, myself, and Micheal. Things between Micheal and Anton where well different. Anton liked having Micheal around he called him his best friend, but one day when he was tucking him in I was walking in from my shift and I heard Anton call him "daddy." Micheal just stood there in shock. I couldn't move, the next day I asked Anton what that had been about Anton smiled and said "My Daddy Adrian loved me he played with me just like Micheal does. I thought he was my daddy for a second mommy." I nodded and tried to hold back tears. That day I decided to start getting to know Micheal as Micheal not just Guardian Copper. That day came the next day Ashley had asked Anton to go play with her and Guardian Belikov was baby sitting them. Ha sucker!

Micheal was sitting on the couch reading a book called _Twilight._ I sat next to him and tried to start a conversation I asked "Whatcha reading?" He smiled and said "Don't laugh but I'm reading Twilight." I laughed "why are you reading it?" He smiled "well my sister she told me I just had to read it." I was stumped he had a sister I didn't know that. I smiled "what's the book about?" I knew what it was about Lissa was inlove with that Edward dude. He sighed "It's about this human that falls inlove with a vampire, but not a morio, but a vampire that has to kill people to survive they sparkle in the sun." He eye rolled. I asked "How old's your sister?" He smiled "she's your age. Shes 22. Her names Alexis, Guardian Alexis Copper. She guards another Ivashkov. You might know her she has blue eyes." He went quiet for a second "we have different fathers. My father left my mom after I was born." I thought well most morio tend to do that. I asked "how old are you?" He winked and said "I'm 27. And I wont tell you who my dad is." How'd he know I wanted to ask that? I looked into his Jade green eyes I knew those eyes I saw them all the time just on a female face. I just couldn't remember who. We kept talking I found out he liked soccer, he had been on the royal guard since forever. We decided to go on a walk that's when I saw Dimitri and that girl. They where walking our way so I did what any heart broken girl would do I intertwined my hand with Micheal's. Childish I know but the girl was good looking and a dhampire.

Dimitri had his mask on but I saw pain and regret in his eyes. That girl had blue eyes she smiled at me and said "Hello Guardian Ivashkov and Guardian Copper. How are you today?" I saw Micheal smirk What the hell? he spoke "I'm well Alexis and so is Guardian Ivashkov. How are you little sister? Hows your boyfriend David?" I smiled then and looked in Dimitri's direction and said "Guardian Belikov how are you? We where on our way to get ice cream would you like to come with us?" Dimitri looked taken back but then I heard Alexis speak "that be cool I really want to get to know you Rose." Dimitri looked like he was gonna choke. Micheal kissed my forehead, but that was our ritual he would kiss my forehead all the time like an older brother. I smiled as Alexis, Dimitri, Micheal and Myself made our way to the ice cream parlor. We sat at a small table Dimitri and Micheal went to order. There was an uncomfortable silence Alexis broke it "so there's nothing between me and Guardian Belikov he wanted to make you jealous." I frowned to that and motioned her to keep going. She took a deep breath "I was training on my free time he came up to me and asked if I would help him get his girl back from this guy that had stolen her. Little did I know he was talking about my big bro. But Belikov still loves you." I looked down and sighed as I said "Have you ever given everything you had to one person only to have them break you and leave you there?" She nodded and said "A moroi his name is not important but yes he did. I heard what happened to your husband hes my charges son. She didn't take it well and now every one's on high alert because of it." That's when Micheal and Dimitri came back she quickly changed the subject to something else I saw the hardening in Micheal's green eyes. It was a very awkward then Dimitri said "whose up for a sparing match?" I knew what he wanted sparing with him had always calmed me. I nodded and smirked "what does the winner get?" Alexis had mischievous smile and said "If Micheal wins I'll be his slave for a Day, If you win you get Micheal and Dimitri as your slaves for a day, if Dimitri wins he gets you as a slave for a day, and if I win I get to take you Rose shopping with me." She was practically jumping with excitement. Micheal eye rolled and said "ok little sis. Lets do this." Dimitri looked deep in thought I prayed that old age would be catching up with him because if it hadn't I was sure he could beat my ass.

DPOV

We where walking to the gym and Alexis was jumping with excitement. Alex the voice in my head said _You know she want's you to win so you can get Roza back. _ I smiled and Roza looked at me like if I was crazy. The Micheal guy looked smug. Alexis had told me about her dear brother one day when we where sparing how he was an epic fighter one of the best she also told me that the Queen wanted him to take care of her new treasure Anton. I was going to win this no matter what this wasn't just for my male pride anymore it was for Roza I wanted to prove that I would fight for her.

It had come down to Micheal and me, Micheal beat Alexis in a heart beat he was faster and more controlled than she was. I beat Roza by a small margin I got lucky very lucky. Thats when Anton,Ashley, Lissa, and Christian followed by Eddie walked into the gym. I heard Anton tell Ashley " I think Micheal's going to win he's really good." Ashley frowned it was adorable and said "Guardian Belikov is a good fighter. Ant he trained your mommy he's gonna win." Lissa just shook her head and Christian looked confused like always. We started rounding each other and he lunged at me first I saw it coming and moved. I smirked and the dude just eye rolled and said "Belikov a toddler could have blocked that move, but you deflected it." as soon as he said toddler I saw Anton glare at Micheal. My heart inflated at that I knew I had to win now more than ever. The fight when by in a blur all I remember is Micheal on the ground with me saying "your dead." So now Roza was gonna be my slave for the day. That just made my day or so I thought what made my day was Anton he ran up to me and said "Wow you really are a God like mommy said!"

**Review Review**

**and yes I threw myself in there but I couldn't think of another good name to my defense. But who is Micheal's dad! **

**How will Rose fufill her slave day?**

**Who is she gonna end up with?**

**~Princess Alexis **

**p.s. I spoiled you two chapters in one day! So pleasers review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I own nothing .. Sadly. Well I own Micheal.**

**Sorry It's been so long but I've been busy with school :-(**

**No excuse I know but well I'm back. **

**On with the show.**

RPOV

Crap! That's what Dimitri winning felt like. I secretly wanted Micheal to beat his ass. Sadly that did not happen. Now im stuck as Dimitri's personal slave for a day. That's not my biggest problem last night after Micheal and I had tucked in Anton we both sat down and started talking it went like this:

Micheal "so whats on your mind?" I said "Anton … he needs a dad." Micheal "yeah I know.. He's an amazing kid you know any man would be happy to have him .. and you as family." that's when I realized Micheal's a man. A hot good looking man. Somewhere along the way I blurted out "we should give us a try." Micheal smiled and for the first time since Adrian had gone I felt happy and well like a teenager he said "your not doing it because Queen Tatiana wants this right?" I laughed "I'm Rose Ivashkov I do as I please." I smirked and got a crazy idea I pulled him to me and kissed him. When I did he responded but not in the pulling away kind of way the pulling me closer and making the kiss last longer kind of way. I was really getting into it when I heard "Rose? You home-Oh! Ummm..." We jumped apart and saw Lissa standing there open mouthed threw the bond I felt surprise and anger. Crap!

LPOV

I can't believe what I walked into.. well it could be worse. Rose smiled and Guardian Copper ran off to his room. Smart man. Rose said "you just witnessed our first kiss before you explode Liss." I shook my head and smiled "well he is awfully good looking." that felt wrong to say and I really don't know why. Rose shrugged and I said "does that mean your over Dimitri?" her face fell and I didn't need the answer she was definitely not over Dimitri. I said "Rose, why did you kiss him or did he kiss you?" Rose gave me a sheepish smile and said "I jumped him. By the way he's a really good kisser." I smilled and rolled my eyes "Rose he's your son's guardian." She looked down and mumbled "Anton.. called .. him ..daddy.." I jumped a bit "Wow! Um just wow. You want Anton to have a Dad don't you?" I tucked in the last part in my head _Dimitri could be his Dad._ Just then Rose said "Aww crap Liss I gotta get in bed. Guardian Belikov is making good on me being his slave for a day he want's to spar with me early like 4 am early." I could imagine her discomfort she hates getting up early. I smiled "alright but don't think I'm lettting you off the hook your gonna tell me all about this kiss." As I started heading towards the door I said "oh and Rose I approve." She looked at me for a second and laughed "Night Liss."

MPOV

Oh jezz I just kissed my charges mom. Well on the bright side my charge is four and his moms hot, but I cant help it I'm falling for her hard. Alexis saw it she told me to be careful to not let myself get carried away. I know Rose has feelings for Guardian Belikov but from where I stand I know if she chose me I could make her happy. Plus she'd really become Princess Vasilisa's sister. My father was Eric Dragomir I knew him for awhile before his legitimate first born Andre was born. The Queen figured it out but decided I could tell the princess when the time came. I would only tell her if she needed to know I didn't want to mar her memory of her father I should say our father. He wasn't like other morio fathers he sent me presents for my birthday and christmas. My sisters father doesn't even know she exists he used my mother and left, but Alexis never resented him she wanted nothing to do with him.

Rose walked into my room then she asked "where do we stand now?" I really hadn't thought about where but I decided then I wasn't going to let her go without at least trying. I said "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" she smiled and said "of course." then I remembered that tomorrow she would be spending the day with Guardian Belikov I felt the green monster of jealousy. I had to ask "If you don't mind me asking whats going on between you and Guardian Belikov?" she sighed "When I was younger before I graduated he was my mentor.." the way she said it made me think there was more then she took a deep breath and said "I was inlove with him... he used me told me he loved me and left me broken. Adrian my late husband arranged for me to test early and get out of the Academy. I guess even after all this time I still look up to him." I couldn't believe he was that kind of man I wanted to go over there and beat him to a pulp. I thought it was time to tell Rose my secret. I started "you know how we dhampirs have one morio parent?" Rose nodded. I kept talking "I know who my father was you have to promise me you wont tell a soul. This is my secret to tell Alexis knows because of the pictures of me with him, but my other half sister can't know."

RPOV

I couldn't believe he was going to let me in. Dimitri would never let me in not even about his family this was big I could tell by his face. I smiled "Of course I wont tell a soul. Its your secret." I reached and took his hand he intertwined our fingers, and took a deep breath before saying "you knew my father. You know all of my siblings actually." I started thinking of men that could have been his father. Then he said a name that shocked me. He said "my father was Eric Dragomir. I knew him well he didn't act like other morio men." I was still reeling in the fact he was related to Lissa, my best friend, my sister of the heart. I spoke "wow, didn't see that one coming. I will keep your secret, but why wont you tell Lissa?" he took a deep breath "because if I tell her she wont remember our father the way she should the devoted man that took care of his kids. I was just something that reminded him of a mistake he made years ago. Kinda like you want to hide the fact you love Dimitri from Anton. Its to protect them and their memories of their fathers." I had to agree with him there. I needed to ask Micheal for a favor. I looked down and asked "Can I sleep with you?" He got wide eyed. I thought about my wording and said "i mean can I sleep here with you? I get nightmares. Adrian kept them away but lately they've gotten worse." Micheal smiled and said "sure. Get in bed." I got in and waited for him to my utter surprise he turned off the lights and lied down next to me. Half way threw the night I discovered why he turned off the lights the man slept in just boxers. I looked up at ceiling wondering what Lissa would think if she knew she had an older brother. That said brother had his arms around me and was pulling me closer to him. I could feel his muscles and his warm body next to mine it didn't feel wrong it felt right in a lot of ways. God I'm so confused.

Read and Review

I'm still not sure who Rose is going to end up with.

Also since I'm not sure about who she's going to end up with their might not be lemons.

-P. Alexis


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I own nothing R.M. Owns it all.**

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. I had a huge writers block. **

**Anyways thanks for the reviews. Keep it up!**

**On with the show. **

TPOV  


I can't believe that Blood whore has MY Dimka and I'm stuck here with Victor in hiding. If Dimka was here we could overthrow all the Stirgoi groups and own all the morio blood. Victor's talking to me good damn does that man just like to speak to hear his own voice? We're sitting here in a where house on the edge of Montana planning a great attack on Vladimir Academy if that didn't bring all the guardians to this area I don't know what will. We where going to turn that blood whore and My Dimka. What Victor didn't know is I would dispose of the blood whore once the deed was done.

DPOV

For the past hour in a half I've been pushing Roza to her limits reminding her of our time together when our hearts would beat as one. I wanted her back in my arms. That morning when that guy dropped her off at the gym doors the way he looked at her screamed love. God I wanted to punch him and tell him that she's mine, but the truth is she's not she hasn't been for years. That little boy Anton even if he's an Ivoshkov he warms my heart deep down I wish he was mine. As I run next to her I think of these things and how life would have been if I hadn't pushed her away. I wanted her to wake up in my arms for the little boy to run up and call me daddy. To see her smile because I remembered our anniversary. While these thoughts went threw my head I wondered why Anton was the only child Adrian and Roza had, had. I stopped running and lead Rose to the mats sparing had always brought us closer. I had to ask "Rose. Why doesn't Anton have any siblings?"

RPOV

That question hit me like a ton of bricks. I was brought back to that night that night I tried to forget, but never could. Adrian coming home totally wasted talking about how I couldn't love him even after all this time. That night I made love with Adrian but not really with him in my mind I was with Dimitri and that would never be erased from my mind. After that night that was the first and last time Adrian and I made love. I looked at Dimitri and said " I couldn't give myself to Adrian how he deserved. I was never a good wife." The truth was no matter what Dimitri did to me or continued to do to me my heart beats for me as it also bleeds for him. My body wants him, but my mind doesn't trust him to not break me again. Im not a teen age girl anymore and Anton needs a father there for him. Micheal is an amazing guy that deserves a chance. Dimitri spoke "Your a wonderful mother, and I'm sure you where a great wife. Your too hard on yourself. You like me hold yourself above other peoples standers." I had to eye roll at his zen life lessons he never changed then he said something that I'll never forget "Roza I'll always be here for you when you need me as a lover, a friend, anything you need me to be I'll be." I took a deep breath and said "Micheal deserves a chance, but I'd love it for us to be friends." He took me in his arms and I felt my resolve waver I wanted to be with him, but I needed to be sure of myself and I did have a growing feeling for Micheal.

As I walked out of the gym I bumped into Alexis and a morio he had blue eyes. I looked at him I knew him he was from the Ozera line his eyes had a mischievous glint. Alexis saw me and bounced over "Rose! This is David Ozera my fiance!" I think my eyes must have popped out of my skull when she said that because they both started laughing. David winked at Alexis and said "Soooo when are you and Mickey tying the knot?" Mickey? I looked at him like what? He laughed more and said " Mickey or you know him as Micheal." I eye rolled and responded "well I don't really know if we ever will." Alexis just laughed and said "David and I dated for 3 years now. Trust me you never know when their gonna fancy getting married, but Micheal is special he might surprise you." with that the happy couple walked away.

**Do we love it? Hate it? **

**Review pleasers!**

**:-) Princess Lexi **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I own nothing R.M. Owns it all.**

**Sorry for the holdup first came finals then the holidays. Then I lost my flash drive with all my chapters on it * sobs. * I found it but it was dead. *moment of silence for my flash drive. * Well if you can forgive me here is the next chapter there will be lots of twists and turns in this story.**

_RPOV_

It was the night of my first date with Micheal my dad had come to take care of Anton for the night bringing with him his guardians. I wanted to look beautiful but not over the top lucky for me Lissa came over and helped me pick out a dress it was moonlight blue strapless down to half calf and a slit halfway up my thigh. I walked to the door my dad being my dad said "Kiz this boy hurts you and I'll make sure he's face down in a river somewhere. You look beautiful. Be careful." I smiled "Love you too dad. Anton," Looking down into his green eyes picking him up "Be good for grandpa no running around remember hes old." Anton laughed and said "I won't mommy. Have fun with Mick. " Mick was what he'd been calling Micheal since he heard Alexis say it. I didn't know how to tell Lissa that Micheal was her half brother. How do you tell your best friend that one her dad cheated on her mom and I was dating her half-brother who happened to be as hot as they come? I saw Micheal he was in khaki carpenter shorts and I could see his well toned sun kissed legs. He smiled and I saw he had dimples. I started wondering what it would be like to know he was mine all mine and no one else could have him. Micheal said "Wow Rosa you look beautiful." I smiled as he said my name in Spanish he laced it with an accent.

Just as we were about to get in his car one of the court guardians ran up to me and said "we're sorry to inform you you've been called in to fight at ST. Vladimir academy. All the elite guardians have been called in and you both are needed."

So all hell is breaking lose at the academy and I can't find Dimitri he's been missing for two days. I still love him after all the crap he's pulled he still owns my heart. Micheal is helping me look for him. Micheal feels at fault he's gone because half way through the fight he lost me and Dimitri saved me from becoming stirgio chow. Micheal had stepped away to get medical attention when 10 stirgoi came at me , Dimitri saved me. Now he's missing and I feel like it's my fault. He kissed me and I rejected him. I didn't want to but I had too. I'm with Micheal now .It wasn't fair for him. It wasn't fair to me .

**It's short I know! Any ideas where to go from here? **

**J**** Princess Alexis**


End file.
